


Unexpected Consequences

by DarkxKitsune



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Extremely Dubious Consent, Kabeshiri, M/M, Rough Sex, Spanking, Teasing, Wall Sex, stuck in wall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:19:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29313210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkxKitsune/pseuds/DarkxKitsune
Summary: Mikey never learned not to touch things that don't belong to him, and now he has to deal with the consequences of his actions.
Relationships: Leonardo/Michelangelo (TMNT)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 29





	1. Mikey

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thing that I've been working on ^_^ I hope you all enjoy it!

Mikey glared at the offending orb that had rolled under his bed, just out of reach from where he was currently stuck in the floor, having fallen half way through a portal before catching himself. Of course, as luck would have it, the portal had closed on him, trapping most of his body in his room, while his ass end was somewhere else. 

Taking a deep breath, Mikey braced his arms against the floor, bent his knees so his feet were as flat as he could get them and tried wiggling himself free before giving up once more with a huff of irritation. 

He could have easily called for help, his brothers were only out in the living room area after all, and they would likely come and see what he was screaming about, however if he did that, he’d have to admit to stealing the orb from Donnie’s lab to begin with. And he’d only do that as a last resort.

“Okay Mikey, you can do this, you’re a flexible, well trained ninja, you just have to think,” Mikey told himself, looking at the orb practically taunting him. He knew he couldn’t reach it just by stretching his arm out, so he started looking around for something he could use to roll the orb back towards him. 

His nunchucks were left in the dojo, his spares were up on his shelf over his bed, the only thing that littered his floor were old pizza boxes. Eyes widening, Mikey turned as much as he could, looking for the closest box, he stretched and grabbed at one of the closest boxes, almost cheering out loud when his fingers managed to snag the edge of it, dragging it closer. 

“Okay, part one done,” Mikey sighed, turning to look at the orb once more, using the box he reached it out, managing to get it right next to the orb, he hit it gently, trying to get it to roll towards him. “That’s it, that’s it come to-” Mikey froze suddenly, looking down on instinct when he felt something brush his tail. 

When he didn’t feel anything again, he sighed and turned to concentrate on his task of getting the orb. Grabbing the box, he started nudging the orb. “Yes, yes that’s it,” he grinned as it started rolling towards him. “Come to Mik-EY!” Mikey jerked violently, hitting the orb sending it rolling to the other side of his room. 

“No! No no come back!” Mikey whined, throwing the pizza box at the orb that was now so far out of reach there was no way he was going to get it without help. He still wasn’t keen on the idea of calling for his brothers to help, however before he could even start forming a plan of what he was going to say to them, he felt something touch his tail again, something that felt an awful lot like fingers. 

“Oh hell no,” Mikey wiggled his ass trying to keep his tail away from the unknown groping hand. He relaxed when the feeling vanished, convinced he had managed to somehow scare his molester off. 

His relief was short-lived however when he felt something slap his ass, crying out Mikey wiggled around, trying to get away, even though he knew he couldn’t. 

“Hey! Stop it!” Mikey said, whining when one slap after another hit his rear. Biting his lip, Mikey whined, clenching his eyes shut he waited for it to stop. 

It didn’t take long, a couple more slaps to his ass cheeks, before the hand gently rubbed at his burning cheeks. The fingers returned to his tail, gently stroking and pinching it, while the hand continued soothing him. 

It felt oddly good, and Mikey bit his lip harder, wiggling his ass again as he felt his body start to react to the treatment. “No, not good, not good, not-oh!” Mikey’s eyes widened when he felt something warm and wet run along his slit. 

“Oh fuck, no, don’t do that, whoever you are, don’t… oh…” Mikey covered his mouth, churring as he felt his body growing warmer the more that wet slimy thing worked it’s way over his slit, trailing from the top of it, to the bottom before pulling away. 

Two rough hands rested on either of his ass cheeks, spreading them apart, and Mikey whined, not daring to move as he felt that thing return, pressing against his slit, it moved along it, trying to press inside and he let out a high pitched whine, feeling his cock throb inside it’s hidden pouch, before the thing moved on, trailing down further to the bottom of his slit again. 

This time however, it didn’t stop there, it kept moving back, trailing up further and Mikey yelped, folding his tail down to try and cover himself, however it wasn’t having any of it, it pushed and nudged, working its way under Mikey’s tail, wiggling against his hole. 

“Oh, oh god, oh god,” Mikey trembled, feeling the slimy appendage start to press inside him, and that’s what had his cock suddenly dropping down. 

His hips moved on their own as his cock hit against a hard surface before sliding down. Mikey bit his lip hard, breathing in deeply to try and calm himself, even as his heart was pounding in his chest. “Just ignore it,” he said, though he wasn't sure if he was talking to himself, or the creature touching him on the other side of his bedroom floor. 

Mikey shuddered, letting out a high pitched whine when he felt that slimy wet thing return once more, wiggling its way inside, rubbing at his inner walls. He churred, his hands gripping at the floor as something started pinching and stroking his tail again. 

He moved as much as he could, trying to either get more, or push the overly friendly creature off of him. 

By the time that wiggling thing inside him pulled away, Mikey was gasping for hair, his cock throbbing, and if he could, Mikey would have wrapped his hand around it already and started working himself towards a much needed climax. 

Something trailed along the underside of Mikey’s cock and he cried out, covering his mouth quickly he bit down on his finger, the last thing he needed right now was to draw the attention of his brothers, he didn’t want them to see him like this, panting and needy, trapped in the floor, with his ass end god only knows where, being molested by an unknown assailant. 

This knowledge should have frightened him, however it only excited him more. 

Shivering, in fear and anticipation, Mikey bit his finger harder, closing his eyes when a hand patted his ass, before something tickled along his neglected cock. He moaned, trying to wiggle or move even a little bit, grunting as he placed his feet on the floor and tried to move his hips. He didn’t even budge. 

The sensation was suddenly gone, Mikey whined at the loss, though he was relieved as well. However, his relief was short-lived when he felt something dripping onto his tail, causing it to tense up and twitch, whatever it was tickled as it slowly oozed down, something gripped his ass and slowly spread his cheeks again. 

Mikey whined as the substance tickled, tensing up as it felt cold and slick. 

Mikey’s breathing was erratic, his tail twitching back and forth as he tried and failed to move, to pull himself free. He felt like crying, but he was also eager for what was likely going to happen next. 

And sure enough, something hard and hot was poking at his ass now, the thing pressed against his hold, before slipping and sliding upwards to rib along his tail, spreading that ooze around, before it was poking at his ass again, up and down it rubbed at him, catching on his hole every few motions. 

Clenching his eyes shut, Mikey let out another high pitched whine, followed by a short cry of surprise as one of the hands holding his ass vanished, only to reappear around his cock. 

The slow movements along his erection had Mikey whining loudly, and constantly into his hand that he kept clamped over his mouth. It was what Mikey needed what his body was craving, and that too was gone almost as soon as it started. 

Groaning in frustration, Mikey hit his floor with his fist, and once again tried to pry himself free, tears of frustration streaming down his face. He wanted to be free, wanted to get out of this situation, wanted to wrap his hand around his cock, sure it wouldn’t take much now to get himself to come. 

The idea of calling for his brothers crossed his mind again, and he had a feeling that was the only way he was going to get out of this mess, before he completely lost his mind. 

Opening his mouth to do just that, Mikey took a deep breath, and then held it, eyes widening further when he felt something hard and hot pressing between his asscheeks, rubbing at him again, it was the same feeling as before, only this time, instead of sliding up his tail, it was pressing more firmly against his entrance. 

“Oh god, oh god, oh god,” Mikey gasped, his fingers clawing at the floor, his toes curling as he tensed up, his cheeks burning bright red as he felt that thing pressing, pressing, and curse his body for accepting it so easily. 

It slipped inside, and then stayed here, hands were gripping his hips, and Mikey could feel himself clenching around the intruding thing, could feel it twitch inside him each time he did, and heaven help him, he wanted more of it. 

Mikey was a curious teenage boy, and had played with toys before, had gotten off by riding one of the many dildos he had stashed under the bed. But this, it was so different than those, it was hard, hot and throbbing, and it was just sitting there. 

“Please…” Mikey whined, clenching around the thing inside him again. He couldn’t move, couldn’t let it know any other way how much he actually wanted this.

Mikey cried out, short and loud before he bit down on his lip, hard, if his brothers came in here and helped him now, they would open the portal and pull him away from this thing filling him, and right now, that was the last thing Mikey needed. 

That thing was pushing into him now, slowly, gently, it’s hand was rubbing at his ass, almost soothingly, before it moved to grip his tail, teasing and stroking it. Mikey would give almost anything to be able to press back against the invading appendage, to feel it deep inside him. 

It wasn’t long until Mikey got his wish, feeling himself stretching around the thing inside him, feeling as if his insides were burning from the heat, from the need. 

Mikey wanted it to move, wanted to feel it, but felt shame at wanting such things. Mikey felt like it just sat there inside him for an unnecessary length of time before it finally moved, pulling out just as slowly as it entered him and Mikey let out a choked sob. 

“Please…” he said again, gripping at the floor, moving his legs, trying to do something. His eyes snapped open wide and he covered his mouth with both hands again as he screamed, feeling it slam back into him, only to pull out again. 

Mikey’s cock was throbbing and leaking with each thrust, each time it pounded into him, it sent a jolt of pleasure through his whole body, had his toes curling, his cock twitching as it rubbed the rough surface it was resting against. 

Mikey churred, closing his eyes as his mind and body were swept away with the pleasure, Mikey was sure nothing had ever felt this good, however he was proven wrong a few short thrusts later when his assailant thrust back inside him and brushed against something that had Mikey seeing stars. 

“Oh god, yes, oh god… fuck… I… oh fuck!” Mikey babbled into his hands, knowing the only ones likely to hear him would be his bothers, and what they would say, or do if they walked in and saw him like this, that thought sent another jolt of pleasure through him and Mikey was practically sobbing. 

He felt something rubble through his body and he responded automatically with a churr, shuddering as something hot flooded his insides and he knew whoever was fucking him had finsihed. 

Mikey whined when they pulled out, his own cock still painfully hard. Something was splashing on him then, covering his tail, and Mikey could feel it dripping down his ass as well. 

Mikey twisted and pulled, he was so close, he just needed a little more and he would have been there. Luckly, his assailant seemed to realize the same thing, and their hand was wrapping around his cock, stroking him hard and fast, and fucking hell Mikey wished he could move his hips, wished he could do anything to get himself there, but the fact that he was at the mercy of this stranger was also beyond exciting. 

Throwing his head back moaning as his cock was pulled, the head squeezed just right, a thumb rubbing over the tip, and then he too was coming, crying out, not caring anymore if anyone heard him as his body was wracked with the most intense climax he had ever experienced. 

He was vaguely aware of the hand leaving him, and of the fact that he was still stuck and would really need some help soon, but right now, he had to catch his breath. 

Trembling and sweating, Mikey breathed in deeply, his body still shuddering now and then as he came down from the sexual high. 

A soft squeaking sound drew his attention to his door, as it was slowly pushed open. 

End!


	2. Leo

“I’m heading to bed,” Leo announced as he walked through the living room, he didn’t get a response, but did see Raph gesture at him out of the corner of his eye. 

Making his way down the hall, Leo pushed the door to his room open, stepping inside he closed it, that’s when something caught his attention out of the corner of his eye, something that certainly hadn’t been in his room when he’d been in here earlier. 

Sticking out from his wall, was Mikey’s ass, wiggling, and tail stiff as it tried to get free from wherever the rest of Mikey was. He knew it had to be Mikey, because he had just left Raph in the living room, and Donnie had come out of his lab less than a minute ago to get a fresh cup of coffee. Added to the fact that Mikey was the only one of them that had so many freckles covering every inch of his body, including his tail. 

Leo’s brow furrowed as he stood there staring, he knew logically he should go to Mikey’s room and help his poor brother out of his current predicament, however another part of him thought that perhaps Mikey needed to be taught a lesson. Because there was only one reason Leo could think of for Mikey’s ass to be sticking out from his wall, his curious baby brother had gotten his hands on something that really didn’t belong to him. 

Stepping forward, Leo smirked, reaching out he pinched Mikey’s tail, almost chuckling when he saw it stiffen, and Mikey wiggle around trying to get away from his hand. 

“Well, that won’t do,” Leo said, removing his fingers from Mikey’s tail, pulling his hand back and bringing it down, slapping Mikey’s ass. Leo was almost transfixed at how it felt, the plump flesh under his hand, how it moved when he slapped it. Leo pulled his hand back and swung again, watching Mikey wriggle harder. 

Slap after slap, one to one cheek, one to another, back and forth until the skin had a rosy tint to it. 

Smiling, Leo rested his hand on the warm flesh, rubbing at it gently. “Easy,” he whispered, knowing Mikey wouldn’t be able to hear him. He returned his free hand to Mikey’s tail, pinching it once more, slowly stroking it. 

He had only intended on teasing Mikey a little, giving him a spanking, soothing him, before going to his room to help him get unstuck, however, as Leo moved his hand in slow circles on Mikey’s ass, dipping it lower, he blinked when he felt the edge of an obvious bulge. 

Curiously, Leo sank to his knees, looking up, his smile widened. “Oh Mikey, you dirty little boy,” he chuckled, lifting his head up slightly, he flicked his tongue out, trailing it along Mikey’s slit. He did it again, teasing his brother as he tried to push his tongue inside that slowly spreading slit. 

He sat back for a moment, resting his hands on Mikey’s ass, he slowly spread the cheeks apart until he could see his brother’s entrance, pink and puckered, and twitching. Licking his lips, Leo leaned back down, focusing on Mikey’s slit once more, though this time he worked his way back slowly, leaving a wet trail as he moved.

He felt Mikey wiggle again, chuckling when he noticed Mikey had figured out what was happening, as that freckled tail was now clamped tightly over his entrance. Spreading Mikey’s ass wider, Leo flicked his tongue against Mikey’s tail, working his way under it, feeling the appendage tramble on his tongue, before it finally moved giving him access to his goal. 

Slowly Leo licked at Mikey’s entrance, working his tongue slowly inside, he wiggled it around before pulling back, looking down he grinned. Mikey had dropped down, his cock pressed at an awkward angle against the stone wall of Leo’s bedroom. 

Leo leaned forward again, spreading Mikey’s asscheeks once more, he returned to licking at the rim of Mikey’s entrance, pushing his tongue inside, he slipped one hand up to Mikey’s tail, pinching it, pressing his tongue further inside when he felt Mikey jerk, and those inner walls clench. 

Leo continued working at Mikey’s entrance and tail for a few more minutes, before pulling back, looking down at his brother’s cock, seeing the wet stain of precum on the wall had Leo chuckling. He patted Mikey’s ass gently. 

“Sorry, I’m not quite done with you yet,” he said, though he did trail a finger along the neglected cock. 

Pulling his hand away from Mikey, leaving his brother stuck there for a moment, retreating to his bedside, he knelt down, grabbing a bottle of oil from under his bed, he returned to Mikey. “Now, hold still,” he said, knowing his brother couldn’t hear him, he poured some oil on his fingers, rubbing them together, before dripping some extra oil straight onto Mikey’s tail. 

He grinned as he watched the appendage stiffen and twitch as the oil dripped down, trailing the underside of Mikey’s tail. Reaching out, Leo spread Mikey’s asscheeks again, allowing the oil to drip down to the tight ring of muscles. 

Leo licked his lips as he watched Mikey intently, watched how Mikey’s hole twitched, his tail flicking back and forth, and his baby brother’s cock twitching and leaking more precum against the wall. Churring Leo allowed own cock springing free from it’s protective pouch, knowing he couldn’t hold himself back anymore, still gripping Mikey’s ass, he pressed his hips forward, lining his cock up with that tight ring of muscles. 

Rocking his hips slowly, the tip of his cock teasing at Mikey, before Leo pressed forward, adding a bit more pressure and moaned as his cock slipped, sliding up between Mikey’s ass cheeks, the tip railing along his tail, twitching right along side it for a moment, before he pulled back, repeating the action. 

His eyes were burning with lust as he watched his cock moving up and down, catching on Mikey’s entrance, threatening to spread him open and fill him, before slipping passed to stroke along up his tail again. Leo wished he could hear what Mikey sounded like, wished he could hear Mikey begging for it. Shifting his attention again, Leo could see Mikey’s cock, still trapped against the wall, still leaking, the wet stain on the wall getting bigger. 

Leo took pity on his brother and reached down, wrapping his fingers around the neglected cock, stroking it slowly, firmly, feeling it twitch and pulse in his grip, watching Mikey’s tail as it too stiffened, wagging almost excitedly, and Leo could almost imagine, if Mikey were able to move, he’d be thrusting into his hand, then back against his cock, begging for it. 

“Okay, Mikey,” Leo breathed out excitedly, giving Mikey’s cock a few more strokes before letting go of Mikey, standing up straight he gripped his own cock, holding it steady as he lined it up with his brother’s entrance, his other hand moving to pinch and stroke his tail, hoping to relax him a little as he eased himself forward. 

Breathing heavily as the muscles started stretching, opening up to accept him, moving slowly, Leo watched as Mikey stretched around the thickest part of his cock, before the head was fully inside and that tight ring clamped around him. 

Leo churred loudly, moving his hands to grip Mikey’s ass, holding himself steady, he could already feel the muscles working at him, trying to pull him inside, silently begging for Leo’s cock. 

Easing himself forward, Leo bit his lip as he watched his cock start vanishing inside his baby brother, he rubbed at his ass, hoping to sooth him when he felt the muscles tense around him. THat seemed to do the trick as Mikey relaxed, and allowed more and more of Leo inside. 

Moving his hand from Mikey’s ass, he started stroking his tail, rubbing the underside of it, teasing every sensitive inch of it until his plastron was flush with Mikey’s ass, and even then, Leo pushed a bit further, trying to get every last inch of him inside Mikey. 

Letting out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding, Leo just stared down at where he and Mikey were now joined. He could feel Mikey gripping him, clenching and unclenching in muscles, slowly milking Leo’s cock inside him, and it felt so wonderful. 

Pulling back slowly, Leo was transfixed to watch his cock appear again, before he snapped his hips forward, the subtle slap as his plastron connected with Mikey’s ass again was music to Leo’s ears, and he pulled back, doing it again, his breathing grew heavy as he was now focused on simply moving, pulling out slowly, thrusting forward, faster and faster, pushing harder into Mikey each time. 

The slapping sounds became more rhythmic as Leo found a steady pace to fuck his brother at, his hands gripping his hips, more to steady himself than to hold Mikey still. 

“Fuck… Mikey…” Leo hissed out, he was leaking inside his brother, each movement felt slicker than the last as he flooded his brother’s insides with precum. 

His orgasm was building fast, faster than he would have liked or wanted, but everything about the situation was pushing him to keep moving, to keep pounding into his brother. He closed his eyes, strained his hearing, half hoping that he might be able to hear Mikey crying out, hear him moaning. 

Removing one hand from Mikey’s ass, Leo rested his arm against the wall, pressing his forehead against it as he watched himself moving in and out of Mikey, listened to the sound of him fucking his brother. 

Leo imagined for a moment, that he could hear Mikey, that with each thrust forward, Mikey was moaning, gasping, and whining. A loud churr escaped him, and Leo wasn’t sure if he was hearing things, but he was almost sure he’d heard Mikey’s own churr in reply to his own, and that was Leo’s undoing, snapping his hips forward again and again, he clenched his eyes shut, his fingers digging into the soft skin of Mikey’s ass as he came, his cock pulsing and shooting his seed deep into him. 

Leo pulled back suddenly, slipping free of Mikey he gripped his cock and started stroking himself, milking the last remnants of his orgasm from his cock, his seed coating Mikey’s ass and tail, as well as his insides. 

Kneeling down, Leo grabbed Mikey’s cock firmly, stroking it and smiled as that was all it took to have Mikey coming, his seed shooting out and dripping down Leo’s wall. The blue banded turtle would have to get Mikey to scrub that up later, slowing his hand down, Leo squeezed the last bit from his brother before sitting back and watching for a moment. He debated calling Raph and Donnie in here, wondering if they too wanted to teach Mikey a ‘lesson’ about not touching things that weren’t his, but he decided there would likely be a next time for that. 

Standing up, Leo tucked himself away and left his room, heading to Mikey’s, he listened at the door, hearing his brother trying to catch his breath, smirking to himself, Leo turned the handle and slowly pushed the door open. 

End!


End file.
